


Undisclosed Information

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Medication, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's been keeping copies of Ian's prescriptions in his wallet for years, what happens when Ian finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Information

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a post on Tumblr talking about a head canon of Mickey keeping copies of Ian's prescriptions in his wallet and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write about it. It's short, it's sweet and I hope you like it. 
> 
> And for those waiting for the next instalment of Anchor, it is coming but I've been busy working on my Big Bang entry so it's a few weeks off yet. 
> 
> PS: I'm not happy with the Title but it's 2:30am as I'm trying to post this so it'll have to do! If anyone as any other ideas please feel free to let me know.

“I’ll be back in a sec” Mickey said as he bundled his shivering and exhausted boyfriend into the car. Ian barely nods as Mickey shuts the passenger door and headed back into the clinic they’d just came out of.   
“Did Ian’s doctor leave it with you?” Mickey asked the young girl sitting behind the reception desk. She looked up from the computer and held out a piece of paper to the older man.   
“Do you ask for a copy every time you bring him in?” She asked softly, tucking a stray strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.   
“For seven years now, yeah” Mickey replied as he took the paper from her.   
“Why? I mean I get that you love him but why do you need a copy of his prescription? Is he that unpredictable and unstable?” The girl looked up at Mickey but couldn’t keep eye contact. Mickey’s blood boiled at what she was saying but he managed to keep his anger at bay, instead he found himself opening up to the girl.   
“When Ian was first diagnosed we weren’t exactly together and his family struggled to convince him to stay on the meds. So much so, he’d managed to flush the pills a couple of times and ripped up the prescriptions. It took them weeks to get new ones so when we got back together I promised his eldest sister that I’d always have a copy on me”   
“Geez, I think I’m in love with you” The girl fanned herself with her hand dramatically.   
“If only I were straight” Mickey chuckled. “See ya later kid” Mickey turned on his heel and left the clinic, only to stop a few steps away. With a quick glance at Ian, who was hunched over in the passenger seat with his eyes closed, Mickey pulled out his wallet and folded the new prescription before adding it to the others in a small plastic bag. Mickey added another bill to the small stack that was wrapped around the other folded prescriptions and stuffed it all back into his wallet before heading back to the car to get Ian home and into bed.   
~~~~~~~   
“When the pizza arrives just take the money out of my wallet, I’m gonna have a shower” Mickey told Ian as he dropped the black wallet on the coffee table. Ian was lying on the sofa and staring at the TV. It had been a couple of weeks since his latest med adjustment and Ian was finally feeling well enough to get out of bed, even though it was only as far as the sofa.   
“Ian?” Mickey prompted when he didn’t get a response.   
“Yeah, yeah I heard you” Ian grumbled from under the pile of blankets. Ian was secretly hoping Mickey would be out of the shower before the pizza arrived so he wouldn’t have to deal with it but as luck would have it barely ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Ian sighed and hauled himself off the sofa taking Mickey’s wallet with him.   
“Fuck” Ian muttered as some of the contents of Mickey’s wallet fell onto the floor. The redhead bent down and picked it up quickly as there was another knock at the door.   
“Alright, alright keep your hair on” Ian muttered a little louder as he tossed the contents of Mickey’s wallet on the coffee table and opened the door. The pimply teenager didn’t say a word as he took in Ian’s dishevelled appearance, holding out the two pizza boxes.   
“That’ll be $26.50” the teenager said as Ian took the boxes and balanced them on his arm as he fished the bills out of Mickey’s wallet.   
“Keep the change” Ian said and closed the door before the kid could reply. Ian heard the water turn off in the bathroom as he placed the pizzas on the coffee table, next to the spilled contents of Mickey’s wallet. As he stuffed the cards and loose coins back into the wallet Ian spotted a small bundle of bills in a plastic bag. Opening the bag, he was shocked to see the bills were wrapped around what looked like an assortment of folded pieces of paper. What the hell was Mickey mixed up in now? Ian thought they’d gotten past the illegal activities, but Mickey was clearly still keeping secrets.   
“Do you want a beer?” Mickey’s voice shook Ian out of his thoughts. The redhead looked up to see Mickey, wearing only a pair of grey sweats, running a hand through his still wet hair as he opened the fridge. Ian shook his head and stood up, the plastic bag gripped in his hand, steeling himself for a confrontation.   
“What’s your problem?” Mickey spotted the ‘Ian’s pissed’ body language instantly.   
“What’s this?” Ian held the plastic bag up and Mickey’s eyes widened. “What are you caught up in Mickey?” Ian’s voice betrayed him and shook as he spoke. Mickey put the beer down and stepped towards the emotional redhead.   
“Ian, I’m not caught up in anything” Mickey explained, calmly. “These are yours. I keep copies of all your prescriptions in my wallet”  
“What about the money? There has to be at least $400 here” Ian let Mickey take the bag and toss it on the coffee table. Mickey enveloped the redhead in his arms and pulled him down onto the sofa, so he was cradling the redhead in his lap.   
“How am I supposed to pay for the meds?” Mickey spoke softly into Ian’s hair. The taller man wrapped his arms around Mickey and buried his face into his neck.   
“How long have you been keeping copies of my prescriptions?” Ian asked, his voice muffled by Mickey’s shirt.  
“Since we got back together. I’ve only ever had to use them once” Mickey replied.   
“When was that?” Ian shifted his head so he could look up at his partner.   
“Remember that trip we took about two years ago, to New York?” Mickey started.   
“And I ran out of meds but didn’t tell you straight away?” Ian continued.   
“You didn’t tell me at all but I noticed pretty damn quickly so I used the prescription I had and got them filled one afternoon when you were asleep. Two days later you were stable and we never spoke of it” Mickey finished.   
“I had no idea where they came from, they just seemed to appear in my bag one afternoon and I never really questioned it” Ian replied, the memory was clear as day.   
“I figured” Mickey chuckled lightly.   
“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Ian shifted slightly on Mickey’s lap so they were both a bit more comfortable. Mickey wrapped his arms tighter around the redhead.   
“I didn’t want you thinking I was trying to control you; I know how important it is that you feel in control of your own treatment. I just felt better knowing that I had access to my own copies for emergencies” Mickey explained.   
“Thank you” Ian whispered, sitting up a little so he could kiss Mickey and the older man moaned as Ian’s hand travelled down the length of his torso to cup his groin.   
“Fuck” Mickey groaned as Ian made quick work of his jean’s zip. Ian swung his body over Mickey so he was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. Mickey’s hands explored Ian’s body under the hoodie he was wearing, tweaking his nipples and coming to rest on the redhead’s hips.   
“I love you so fucking much” Ian said, his lips barely leaving Mickey’s.  
“Yeah, you’re not too bad yourself” Mickey’s response earning him a slap on the chest from Ian.   
“I love you too Ian” Mickey chuckled.


End file.
